


Dear Jamie: A Series of Father's Day Letters

by SasseSNACK95



Series: Dear Jamie: A Series of Father's Day Letters [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, Brianna Randall Fraser - Freeform, Claire Fraser - Freeform, Claire Writes to Jamie, Damn Those Twenty Years, Epistolary, F/M, Fathers Day, Fluff, Jamie Fraser - Freeform, Jamie and Claire - Freeform, Letters, Love Letters, Missing Scene, Outlander - Freeform, j/c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasseSNACK95/pseuds/SasseSNACK95
Summary: Claire Fraser deals with the loss of her husband, Jamie Fraser, by writing Father's Day cards to him each year.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Series: Dear Jamie: A Series of Father's Day Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796986
Comments: 55
Kudos: 45





	1. June 1949

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how Claire dealt with Jamie's loss in those twenty years apart. I thought of making this as a Father's Day tribute to JAMFF who we all know should've been a father to all his children. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Jocelyn (jocehearts) for partnering with me on this project and for providing the graphics for the cards.
> 
> AND A HUGE SHOUTOUT to Michaela (wee_ingenue), Susan (afainthuman), Elle (displaceintime), and Bess (luvofmylonglife) for being my unofficial betas
> 
> Special thank you as well to Océane and Dakshini for letting me spam them with drafts of all these letters.

June 1949 - Bree is nearly one year old


	2. June 1950

June 1950 

  



	3. June 1951

June 1951

  



	4. June 1952

June 1952

  



	5. June 1953

June 1953

  



	6. June 1954

June 1954

  



	7. June 1955

June 1955  
  



	8. June 1956

June 1956

  



	9. June 1957

June 1957

  



	10. June 1958

June 1958

  



End file.
